Worst Nightmare
by LostinalittleWonderland
Summary: (Sorry that Michael is a little out of character) Michael doesn't like how Lorraine has changed over the break, he wants her to like him so thinking Nicki is to blame he calls her into his office. Lorraine/Nicki fic.
1. Chapter 1

Michael had been watching Lorraine for a while now she just didn't seem her usual sparky self; she seemed to act even stranger whenever Nicki was in the room or near her. Michael needed to get to the bottom of this but how? It wasn't like Lorraine was going to tell him, and him and Nicki were never close. Maybe he could ask Tom, Tom and Nicki used to be inseparable but ever since they moved here they seemed different, more distanced. Michael looked around the room, now as he thought about it half the staff room seemed unusual, they were all sat quietly reading, marking or just murmuring between themselves, even Grantly seemed quiet and distant from everyone else. There probably caught up in the tension between Lorraine and Nicki, that seemed to engulf the room and the people within it without them even saying what was happening between the two of them.

_That's it_; Michael decided he was having no more. 'Nicki!' She turned round in fright due to his raised voice, _so she should be scared_, he thought, _she has messed with the wrong person. Well she's messed with Lorraine that means she's messed with me_. 'My office twenty minutes I need a word.' Lorraine then turned around looking at him confused it was rare he'd have a meeting with a member of staff without talking to her about it first. He could hardly talk to her about it she wouldn't like the idea that he wanted to confront Nicki, she wouldn't even tell him what was wrong. He knew that if he asked her first she would tell him that there was nothing wrong with her and that Nicki had nothing to do with it. Nicki nodded and turned back to Tom, Tom looked concerned but never said anything. They both started talking to each other again, he could tell Tom was trying to reassure her even though he was unsure himself of what was going on.

I walked off towards my office; head deep in thought _what should I say?_ _Should I play it like I know everything that's going on, or should I just outright ask her what she's done_. Michael walked into his office telling Sonya he didn't want to see anyone and not to allow anyone but Nicki in to talk. Michael slumped down at his desk, maybe this was a bad idea. Nicki and Lorraine would eventually sort things out between themselves. But he hated seeing Lorraine in this state. He knew that after speaking to Nicki, Lorraine would hate him even more. This might just make everything worse. But then again it could sort everything and then Lorraine would fall into his arms at the end of the day thanking him and declaring her love.

While he'd been lost in thought twenty minutes had passes and Nicki walked nervously into his office, she didn't understand why she was here. She hadn't done anything Jodie and her had gotten on fine before she left and no other student had caused her to snap, the staff seemed fine with her. Michael looked up when he heard the door close 'ah, Nicki' Nicki looked up quickly 'Michael I don't understand why I'm here' Michael smiled looking at her 'I know what you've done to Lorraine.' Nicki looked confused and felt just as confused as she looked. _What she did to Lorraine what did he mean? She hadn't done anything to Lorraine_, then she remembered before the Easter break and her shoulders slumped. So this was it aye she couldn't deal with it herself she had to make Michael sack her? If Lorraine had a problem then why didn't she come to Nicki herself and tell her she felt at unease about the proposal she made before the holidays, she would have left herself if Lorraine had requested it.

Nicki looked down at the ground 'I didn't mean to offend her I just thought' Nicki couldn't finish the sentence she was near tears. Michael got up anger radiating through him, 'well you shouldn't have thought then should you!' Michael saw Nicki deflate even more; _good_ he thought _I'm getting somewhere then_. He walked closer to her again, by now Michael looked scary to Nicki, his face contorted in anger. It wasn't a sight she wanted to see again. Nicki all of a sudden felt herself being jolted backwards, that's when she realised Michael, had pushed her. Nicki looked up in shock, Michael did it again shouting abuse in her face about _how she shouldn't have done what she did, how Lorraine was disgusted with her _and _how if Lorraine wasn't so kind Nicki would be out of a job_. Nicki by now was crying, she didn't completely understand what was going on, couldn't Lorraine have had a quiet word with her rather than the physical abuse she was receiving of Michael.

That's when they both heard the door open, Nicki turned to look who was coming into the office hearing Sonya murmuring about Michael saying that no one was allowed in, she didn't see the final blow coming. Lorraine stood at the door a look of utter horror on her face she heard Michael's last shout of _how unwanted Nicki was around here_ and saw the last blow that hit Nicki making her fall and crack her head on the wall. Lorraine screamed in horror at the blood seeping out and colouring the floor she quickly ran to Nicki gathering her into her arms and calling the ambulance from her mobile. When she had given the details to the person on the switch and was assured the Ambulance was on the way she looked up at Michael in horror, 'what have you done?'


	2. Chapter 2

Lorraine sat at Nicki's bedside running her fingers continuously through her hair, really anxious about whether Nicki was going to wake up and be okay. Lorraine kept picking Nicki's hand up stroking her fingers across it and then putting it back down again in case she woke up and got the wrong idea, but what was the wrong idea? Lorraine didn't know, the way she felt at the moment though she wanted Nicki to get the wrong idea. But maybe that was the fear speaking. Lorraine gently moved forwards and placed a kiss on Nicki's forehead and stood up walking out of the ICU towards the café to get a cup of coffee for herself as she hadn't moved from the bed for over 12 hours and hadn't actually moved out the hospital from 10 hours before that, she just didn't want to leave Nicki alone. Lorraine was walking down the hospital corridor looking for the way to the café when she bumped into Tom walking the other way looking distraught. 'Lorraine, where is she? Is she okay?' Tom sounded so distressed, Lorraine looked at him through her blood shot eyes, she hadn't even slept that's how much she didn't want Nicki to wake up alone. 'She's okay; she hasn't come round from the anaesthetic yet.' Tom looked at Lorraine worried, 'they wouldn't tell me anything at the desk, and shouldn't she have come round by now?' Lorraine shook her head looking at Tom 'They gave her a small sedative last night after the operation to make sure she slept well' Tom just kept looking at Lorraine he was so scared about Nicki, he adored her, she was his best friend and he wasn't quite sure what he would do without her. 'Can I go see her?' He asked looking really worried. Lorraine smiled and pointed back the way she just came 'she's in the ICU its room 304' Tom smiled at her 'Thanks, where are you off?' Lorraine smiled but looking more exhausted than before 'Coffee' she sighed 'I need coffee'

Tom smiled 'Lorraine you look really tired, why don't you go home, I'll stay here till tomorrow when you get back. You need sleep' Lorraine didn't look convinced 'Seriously Lorraine, I'll be here and you'll be no good to her if you're so tired you can barely keep your eyes open anymore.' Lorraine slumped slightly, 'I just need coffee, I'll be fine.' Tom pulled Lorraine into his arms hugging her 'Lorraine, you really need to sleep.' 'I need to be here when she wakes up.' 'She'll have me here she won't be alone Lorraine' Lorraine slumped against Tom feeling really tired 'Fine, but you have to promise to ring me the minute she shows any signs of waking or anything.' Tom smiled at her glad he had finally managed to get her to agree 'I promise.'

Tom watched as Lorraine walked down to the end of the corridor and turned left out of sight. He turned around and walked towards the ICU, he was worried what Nicki would look like, he had never seen her looking anything but the strong ex-army leader. He walked along the doors reading the numbers as he went _299 300 301 302 303 304 _Tom felt himself physically slump. His heart sped up and he started to panic, standing outside the door looking through the small window. Nicki laid there looking so small and fragile, tubes coming out of her to machines he wasn't sure what they were there for. He moved towards the door, pushing it open slowly trying not to make a noise. He sat down in the chair that Lorraine had previously occupied and grasped Nicki's hand, gently stroking it with his thumb. 'What happened Nicki?' Tom gently whispered.


End file.
